No Russian/Trivia
Elevator * If the player dies early enough to restart at the elevator, Allen will briefly hold his M240 with one hand up in the air, and then puts it down again. *Some animation inside the elevator can't be seen because of the mission's title screen. In this animation, Makarov grabs Kiril by his throat and pushes him against the side of the elevator before saying "S nami bog", which translates to "God is with us" in English. This can be seen in "Museum". * While the screen is black, it is possible to move forward. If one does so, the player can get out the elevator door before the other terrorists and see that all the civilians are standing dead still. Moving forward even more, one can see some civilians running where the people surrender, even though the attack hasn't even started. Eventually, the frozen people will move nonchalantly and won't even notice the player until the attack starts. * If the player looks closely at where all the buttons are inside the elevator, they will see "IW" engraved around the lower left side of the buttons. * Allen, unlike the others, doesn't use gloves. * The massacre started on the second floor (as seen in the elevator) but in Yuri's flashback it started on L1. Metal Detectors * Makarov's M4A1 does not have the same normal iron sights. * When Allen and the terrorists walk through the metal detectors, they will beep and light up. This also happens in the multiplayer map based on this mission, Terminal, and in the Department of Commerce in "Of Their Own Accord." * After walking through the metal detectors, Makarov fires his M4A1 with one hand. Gift Shops and Food Court * There is a Burger Town in the airport, as well as a Nate's. * Next to some of the cash registers there is a mug with the picture of a girl printed on it. These can also be seen in Call of Duty 4, most easily spotted on the doors in the armory in the level "F.N.G." * The player can see a sign that says "skeet" in the food court. This is a joke from one of the developers (referring to the ease of skeet-shooting). * If the player is quick enough to get to the bookstore before Makarov does, the guard that turns the corner will still die even though no shots have been fired at him yet. This is probably because he is scripted to die when the player reaches a certain mark. If the player waits for Makarov, he will see Makarov shoot the guard like what would have happened if the player had not gone ahead. Departure gate * If the player shoots backpacks and suitcases laying on the ground, clothes and bottles will pop out. * As Makarov and his men walk down the stairs towards the Departures board, the player can watch as all of the flights listed switch their statuses to "Delayed", indicating that the airport is now under lock-down. * On the Departures board, there is a flight numbered 1337 * Oddly, the Departures board features a delayed flight to Moscow, the very city in which this level takes place. * Instead of the stairs, the player can use the working elevator to reach the ground floor. * If the player didn't take the elevator, but return to it after reaching the airfield, the player will pass through the elevator floor and fall to the bottom. * When walking down the escalator, a Little Bird carrying FSB can be seen flying past the window. * Makarov never reloads until he says "Check your weapons and ammo." at the departure gate. * While at the departure gate, if the player looks up he can see large paper airplanes seemingly floating in the air around the far right edge of the area. This can also be found on the multiplayer level, Terminal. * If the player kills the security guards before they enter the lift, Makarov will not destroy it and the player can use it as well. * The glass lifts are completely bulletproof. Airfield * If the player tries to board the plane or reach areas that are not designed for the player to stay, the game will kill the player. * Only certain guards drop usable M9s. Other guards may have a side arm that the player is not able to pick up. This is also seen in the level "Museum". * The player can walk right through flaming jets engines and suffer no damage, however they will eventually explode and can kill the player. * The fire trucks on the runway have no Russian markings. * The squad cars all say "Police" in English on them and have an American flag on them which is odd since this takes place in Russia. * Although both Lev and Kiril are scripted to die, how and when they die varies. If the player betrays Makarov's team, he or she can kill the two, though the player will inevitably die anyway. * It is possible to trade fire with the policemen behind the barricade far into the distance. If Kiril and Lev survive the firefight with the FSB, these policemen may kill them both. * The jet engines explode after taking fire. If the player stands close enough to the engine when it does, the player will die and "You were killed by a jet engine. Jet engines may explode when shot." will appear on the screen, and under it will be an exaggerated picture of a jet engine exploding. Extraction * Makarov will be able to kill the player regardless of where they are. * At the end of the level the player can shoot the ambulance's doors and kill Anatoly inside. His body will drop out of the ambulance, and Makarov and Viktor will both turn on the player. * At the end of the level, when Allen is shot by Makarov, Anatoly's hand shakes. * If the player uses noclip just before they get shot by Makarov one can see a seventh terrorist called Pharaoh in the driver's seat. Pharaoh is also the name of a randomly generated TF-141 soldier. * When the ambulance drives off, it will go right through the approaching police car. * When the approaching police car stops, two FSB officers get out without opening the doors. * When walking to the ambulance, the same music that is played at the end of the "Endgame" will be played. * Makarov executes the player with an M9, but it makes the sound of a .44 Magnum. Aftermath * The only terrorists to survive this mission are Viktor, Anatoly and Makarov. * One of the newspaper clippings in Makarov's safehouse says that the Russian government accepted that Makarov carried out the attack, but said that the U.S had armed and supplied Makarov. Thus, the major point in the whole incident is not whether Makarov has been involved in the attack, but whether the U.S. has been supporting it. * A total of 243 people were killed during the Zakhaev International Airport massacre. Teaser Trailer * This level was the basis for the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2, where the #2 indicating the floor where the player starts is also the number in this game of the series. * The PA system announcer in the trailer speaks English, although the setting takes place in a Russian airport. * When Makarov and his men come off the elevator, 3 pictures of perks can be seen in the top right corner. They are Stopping Power, Lightweight, and Commando. * There was a man with a white shirt and body armor, and a G3. * A civilian wears a Task Force 141 uniform. IW References * Out of the several stores on the top floor, there is an alcohol store filled with whiskey. If he player goes to the front counter of this store, there will be two game cases with Cpt. Price on the front cover and the same back cover as the real-life Call of Duty 4 case. * In the same store mentioned above, there is a poster advertising whiskey. The catchphrase for the whiskey is "It goes down deep and hard," A reference to the last level in Call of Duty 4, and the movie the quote comes from. * This level has the most teddy bears of all the levels. Two are found near wounded (or dead) Russians and several are located throughout the shop near the elevators. Large, medium, and small teddies are everywhere. Also, there is a small teddy bear on the left side of the shop where the small ones can be shot to pieces. On the very far left down shelf there is a teddy bear that is a dark brown teddy bear that is the only different color in the entire game, although when shot it will change its color and disappear. * In the start of the level, in the elevator the player can see that it is the second floor the elevator has stopped by and the "2" sign is glowing green with a circle around it. This is a reference to Modern Warfare 2's logo. .]] Miscellaneous *It is impossible to attack Makarov and survive. * If the player shoots the terrorists with a single bullet in a non-lethal spot after killing some civilian, Makarov will warn the player to check his fire. Any more damage will cause them to turn on the player until killed. * This level does not need to be completed on Veteran for 100% campaign completion. * All of the men (besides Makarov) have tattoos of the Russian Insignia on their necks. There is a dead soldier in "Exodus" with the same tattoos. * When the player ambushes the civilians, the player can see them run upstairs like soldiers. * Although the player is in an airport, only one bathroom can be seen, and it is a women's restroom. * This is the only time in the Call of Duty series where the player is not penalized for a large amount of civilian deaths, with the exception of certain versions of the game, such as the Japanese and German versions, where the player will be penalized if he or she kills a civilian in accordance with local laws on media content. * This is the first time out of three in the Modern Warfare series, where the player's bare hands can be seen. * After the player fights past the FSB, there is a police barricade around the tarmac. Attempting to get through will result in death with the message that the player does not have enough firepower to fight through the barrier. * During the fight with the FSB, the player can hear Makarov's men exchange battle chatter in notably forced American accents, requesting cover, reporting enemies, etc. * If the player looks at Kiril's neck and chest area, the player will see a nude woman as a tattoo. There is also a tattoo of a naked woman on the right side of Viktor's neck. The tattoo can also be found on many other Ultranationalist troops. * Some of the security guards will drop unusable silenced M1911 pistols. * In the game's internal files, there are unused audio clips. In this clip Makarov can be heard saying: "You've served me well this far. Don't give me a reason to doubt you.", "Well done. I knew you wouldn't let me down." and "Open Fire! That's an Order!" *The player can make soda cans pop out of the vending machines by pressing the "use" button on them. *Joseph Allen is not seen in the flashback. *According to "_introscreen.gsc" it was supposed to take place in Terminal 3, Domodedovo Int'l Airport Moscow, Russia, but it was changed to Zakhaev International Airport probably to avoid causing more controversy by using a real location. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia